Recuerdos Agradables
by SpicaNardi
Summary: Anya sólo quería registrar recuerdos especiales, pero lo estaba haciendo de la forma incorrecta... O eso le decía Jeremiah-sensei. Un divertido drabble inspirado en un 4koma alterno de CGR2. Crack!Pairing: JeremiahxAnya.


_Advertencia: Code Geass y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Estudios Sunrise/CLAMP. Usados por la autora en este fic, sin ánimo de lucro. Inspirado en un 4koma que apareció en una publicación de Newtype el año pasado y mostrado por el usuario treeflamingos en la comunidad de LJ de Code Geass._

**Recuerdos Agradables**

—Muy bien, señorita Anya… ¿Puede explicar su comportamiento en el vestidor de mujeres?

Jeremiah-sensei, tenía al frente de su escritorio a la joven de cabello rosado, quien lo miraba con serenidad, pese a que la falta que había cometido, era algo grave: Había sido sorprendida tomando fotos con su teléfono celular en aquel sitio, ante el horror de varias estudiantes del curso, que se estaban cambiando después de la clase de educación física. Por supuesto, eso le acarreó un grave problema, que estaba enfrentando justamente con su profesor.

—Sólo estaba creando recuerdos personales— respondió Anya tranquilamente —Los que tengo ahora no son muy confiables que digamos, debido a lo que viví hace un tiempo atrás y si llega a pasar algo ahora, tengo mi fuente segura, para saber quién soy, a quienes conocí y lo que he vivido hasta el momento.

—Ahora comprendo… Pero que yo sepa, el hacer una sesión fotográfica sorpresa a varias jóvenes semidesnudas, no es precisamente un recuerdo agradable.

Anya exhibió una sonrisa irónica.

—Raro.

—¿Por qué?

—A menos que sus preferencias sexuales sean _distintas_, para algunos hombres, observar cuerpos femeninos en un baño es un recuerdo muy agradable, a menos que sea descubierto y termine totalmente vapuleado por un grupo de mujeres indignadas. ¿No es así?

Jeremiah-sensei se sonrojó. Si tan sólo se emocionaba al ver a su compañera Villetta y sus alumnas, exhibiendo sus trajes de baño en las clases de natación…

—Eso no le incumbe, señorita Anya— respondió el profesor, molesto, recuperando su compostura —No va a servir de excusa para salvarla de su castigo, que no es ninguna tontería.

—Borraré las fotos.

—¿Qué dice?

—Borraré las fotos, los recuerdos _no agradables_—dijo Anya —Pero con una condición.

¿Qué se creía esa niña? Si, era uno de los nueve beneficiados por la beca que otorgaba el director Charles a los alumnos más brillantes, entre los que se contaba Suzaku, Nina y otros más, pero a veces pensaba que los rumores que comentaba Gino y Rivalz sobre su comportamiento, no eran nada descabellados: Era la persona más rara que jamás había conocido.

—Y bueno, ¿Cuál es su dichosa condición?

—Quiero crear un recuerdo con usted.

—¿Un recuerdo? ¿Y cómo qué _clase_ de recuerdo sería?

La joven se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar al lado de Jeremiah-sensei; no vio la cámara entre sus manos. Y finalmente, tomándolo de sorpresa, lo besó apasionadamente. Esto hizo lo hizo temblar; al principio intentó alejarse de ella, pero después, comenzó a rendirse ante la intensidad que sentía, por besar a esa alumna tan extraña. Estuvieron así, hasta que sonó un "click", que desconcertó a Jeremiah-sensei.

—¡¿Qué demo…?!— exclamó, separándose intempestivamente de Anya.

—Gracias— dijo la joven mientras recogía la cámara del escritorio, donde la había dejado en modo automático para tomar la foto.

El profesor no pudo hacer nada, pues se había quedado en shock por lo que había vivido en esos momentos. No dejaba de mirar a la joven que le había robado un beso de manera bastante singular. Por un lado, quería matarla por arrebatarle esa inocencia de sus labios, reservada para la mujer que amaba, Villetta-sensei. Pero por otro… Anya no estaba nada mal, además que sabía besar con estilo.

A la final, decidió dejar las cosas así, por ahora.

Esa noche, Anya escribía el siguiente artículo privado en su blog personal, junto con la foto que se había tomado con su profesor:

"Hoy fue un día emocionante, pues tuve mi primer beso. No les diré quien fue, porque podía formarse un escándalo muy grave y sabiendo las consecuencias, es lo que menos quiero. ¿Pero les cuento algo? Es mucho más emocionante que tomar fotos de jóvenes semidesnudas en el baño… En resumen, es un recuerdo bastante agradable".


End file.
